Fate Takes a Hand
by MoonVeil
Summary: Sakura catches the eye of someone who offers to change her entire life. Accept and leave the life she's known, or refuse and remain in Naruto and Sasuke's shadow.
1. The Meeting

Fate Takes a Hand

Sakura catches the eye of someone who offers to change her entire life. Accept and leave the life she's known, or refuse and remain in Naruto and Sasuke's shadow.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Note: I am burying myself under all these stories--if you happen to find a limb could you perhaps give a little tug and help me out? Ha, ha, Moon you aren't funny, yes I know. But I'm tired and I've been writing for hours on stories that **don't need** to be updated. So send your love along to let me know you care, wont you?

---The Meeting---

_There are two mistakes one can make along the road to truth...not going all the way, and not starting._

_--Hindu Prince Gautama Siddharta_

"I never knew how truly weak Konoha was," a voice carried over the soft wind derisively.

"I wonder if those fools even noticed our presence?"

"Obviously not," the first voice replied, this time the pitch made it clear that the owner was a woman. "Or they would have done something. Their children are just as much of a disappointment as the adults. No promise in the lot of them."

The second voice, male and annoyed replied, "I liked the Hyuuga."

"The boy? Why, because he ruthlessly cut down someone of his own blood?"

"You know it."

The woman groaned. "That's it? What about the blonde one, Naruto? He had some--"

"Why--because he's an idiot like you?"

"I dare you to say that again!"

"Enough." The voice was soft, yet cut through them sharper than a blade. Then, gentler, "I like the pink-haired girl."

"Her? But my lady, she was easily bested at every corner!"

"Appearances can be deceiving," the woman replied, sounding amused. "Just watch, wait."

-------

Sakura stared down into the water, her thoughts jumbled and tangled up in each other. Ino had beaten her, Kakashi told her it was a tie, and that he was proud of her, but his eyes shifted, and she knew he wanted to be with Sasuke, not the weak, pathetic creature of his team. Frustrated Sakura came here--to this bridge--the last place she found peace.

She was tired of being left behind. But she was without a teacher, no matter who she asked, she was turned away every time, too weak to be of much importance. Sakura scowled down at herself in the water.

"If you're so sad why don't you jump?" Sakura choked, startled out of her inner musing. She didn't turn, only tried to calm her wildly beating heart.

Catching her breath she smiled and shook her head. "That would accomplish nothing, only cause an annoyance that the Hokage doesn't need right now."

"So that's what you are? An annoyance?"

Sakura chuckled bitterly without mirth, behind her, unseen, the woman's elegant lips curved into a smirk. "I've been called that more times than I care to count."

"So," the woman remarked carelessly, stepping up next to her, so that Sakura could see the edge of black cloth sweeping against the wood. "Why don't you change that?"

"Change it?" Sakura repeated slowly, studying the water again. "What do you mean?" Tearing her eyes away from the water, she turned to face the woman, blinking as she started into a dark mask, red half moons drawn carefully on it. Most of the mask was in shadows, hidden beneath the black cloak that covered the woman's body.

"I mean what I say. If you seek strength then look for one who already has it."

"A teacher."

"Precisely."

Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes. "I've already tried this; no on wants to teach a weak little girl."

"I do." The woman stepped closer and Sakura's feet shifted defensively as she warily eyed the woman. "Meet me here tomorrow before sunrise. Bring your weapons and something to hide your hair and clothing."

"Why--"

"If you don't have what I asked you to bring I won't teach you anything." The woman said and turned stopping once, "be there, Haruno Sakura."

The woman turned into a mist and Sakura took a moment to get her bearings. When she did a chill passed down her spine.

She hadn't told the woman her name.

------

Sakura pushed open her window, pausing a moment to take a deep breath before pulling the hood of her coat far over her hair. Sakura leapt out, landing silently on her neighbor's roof. She had to be quiet; genin weren't allowed out this early unless it was a mission or they had permission. Sakura had neither.

Her feet led her to the bridge noiselessly, her moist breath caught in the handkerchief she had tied around her face, never stirring the air. The woman was waiting for her, two other's stood beside her and Sakura hesitated. This could be very, very foolish.

"Sakura," the woman's soft voice called out to her. "Hurry." Making up her mind, Sakura did as she was told, landing beside the woman.

"She's cute." Sakura turned, blushing as she looked at the mask of the man standing beside her.

"Don't harass her Ban, you asshole." The other person Sakura didn't know snapped back, putting a hand on Sakura's back, and pushing her closer into the woman. "Watch out for him, he's a pervert."

The man -- Ban -- choked, "I am not!"

"Sakura, ignore them, they fight a lot, as you'll come to find. We've got to get to the clearing." She took Sakura's hand and Sakura held her breath; the woman's skin was icy cold and sent shockwaves up her spine.

Moments later a new panic took hold of Sakura, her body felt as thought it were shifting apart, while not painful, it wasn't pleasant either. Before her eyes her fingers wavered and became a fine mist before disappearing all together.

"What's going on?"

Hearing the desperation in her voice the woman spoke softly. "Calm down Sakura, you'll be fine, just relax." Sakura tried, squeezing eyes that weren't there shut. The breeze caught hold of them and they were swept up, flying quickly over the rooftops of Konoha.

Sakura eased her eyes open, amazed at what she saw below her. "What is this?"

She could almost feel the woman smiling. "It is the secret jutsu of our clan, one day I'll teach it to you, Sakura."

"Why?" Sakura could hear Ban and the woman still arguing quietly over her shoulder. "Who are you?"

"We are the last of a dead clan," she said as they began to descend over a grassy clearing. "The Ittenazuki."

Sakura felt a tug at the back of her mind, but couldn't recall where she had heard the name before. "I've heard of you." The woman's eyes were on her, though she couldn't see them, she could feel them.

"Not many have, after our death we were all but erased from history."

Only clans who had done a serious crime against Konoha had their names erased, Sakura frowned deeply, wondering just how far she was planning to dig herself into this situation. They seemed to be landing, and Sakura could feel her body jolt back together. She wiggled her fingers, never happier to be able to see the small appendages.

"Now, the real test begins." The woman threw her cloak onto a rock, and removed her mask; Sakura took the time to study her. Pale skin, with dark--almost black eyes. Her hair was long and nearly as dark as her eyes, she pulled it back tightly into a knot atop her head. She wore simple drawstring pants and a fishnet shirt under which she wore breast bindings.

She was pretty, but not quite beautiful, and much younger than Sakura had originally thought her to be. Sakura threw herself to the side as a kunai was thrown at her, not quite quick enough, it cut across her cheek. Sakura looked up to see the woman smiling at her.

"Pay attention. And call me sensei. Irai-sensei. Now, pick up your feet and dodge."

-------

Sakura greedily gulped at the water Irai had handed her, her arm feeling as though it were a boneless noodle, it was hard to hold the small canteen. Ban and the woman--Maki--were fighting again, Maki had the man in a headlock as he was screaming profanities up at her. Maki wasn't very tall; something Sakura had quickly learned was not mentioned. Ever.

Her hair was cropped to hang below her ears in a bob that looked like an extended version of Lee's. Short though she was, she presented herself in a way that let one know she knew how to use her height to her own advantage.

Ban was tall, lean and handsome, his hands were massive and he had the look of someone who knew his way around weapons. He and Tenten would love each other, Sakura thought sarcastically as Maki hauled her to her feet. They had only been in the clearing an hour and it was more of a workout than Sakura had ever received with team seven.

But that wasn't a surprise; normally Kakashi would faun over Naruto (Sasuke mostly) and Sakura would try to remember what she had been taught in the academy. There was a reason they were given jonin leader, Sakura had come to realize; the academy taught you nothing. Everything she had learned had been things she had picked up from watching Sasuke and Naruto.

Irai's teaching style was a bit strange though, for an hour she had been doing nothing but dodging weapons and learning how to deflect them. Her two short hours were coming to an end, and soon she would have to go and meet her team for _their_ practice. Her muscles screamed in agony, and she momentarily weighted the idea of skipping. No go.

Naruto would rush over and she'd have to tell them the real reason she hadn't felt up to coming in. Though...This was the last practice of their team for an entire month, starting tomorrow Sasuke would be out of the hospital and Kakashi would be privately teaching him, and Naruto had been exclaiming about finding some awesome teacher.

Though an entire day of Irai's teaching wasn't too great of a thought either. Sakura sighed and crouched defensively, watching Maki as the girl reached into her coat pockets. It was going to be a long day.

------

Kakashi blinked and studied Sakura for a moment, watching as she flipped through hand seals, looking as though all she wanted to do was flop down onto the ground and sleep. "No, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, moving Sakura's hands into their proper seals. He was trying to teach her the kage bunshin, though she was having a hard time focusing.

"Sorry, Naruto," she mumbled, trying to pay attention, it wasn't everyday she actually learned something from team seven. Paying more attention this time, she slipped her hands into the proper seals. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Consecutive pops filled the air, and soon Sakura was staring at ten copies of herself.

It was the most Doppler's she had made yet. Naruto whooped, and picked her up spinning her around. Sakura yelped and screamed at him, laughing none the less. "You did it Sakura-chan! You're amazing!"

"Thanks for helping me Naruto. You can put me down now, though."

He set her down, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, Sakura-chan."

"Alright, that's about all." Kakashi said, standing he ignored Naruto's complaints. "I've got to attend a meeting, Naruto. Besides, I don't think Sakura could remain upright another hour." He gave them a two fingers salute and was gone, the leaves spinning around where he had been previously standing.

"Eh? Sakura-chan?"

Smiling at the worried look Naruto was giving her, she waved him off. "I've been up early helping Ino, it's nothing. You should go find that great teacher of yours, Naruto. I'm going to head home for the day."

"Alright Sakura-chan. I'll see you later!" Sakura waved and went home to get some lunch before going back to the clearing and finding Irai-sensei again.

------

Maki was the only one waiting for her in the clearing, a blade of grass hanging out of her mouth as she stared up at the book she was reading. The small girl sat up, dead grass clinging to her short hair. "Yo, Sakura-chan, practice over already?"

"Yup," Sakura said as she made her way over to the girl. "I brought some food, you are welcome to have some, I made too much."

Maki sat up abruptly, practically salivating at the thought of food. "Food? Oh glorious food!" And then leapt upon the sandwich Sakura handed her. "It's amazing, I love you Sakura-chan."

Sakura laughed and tucked into her own food, savoring the tomatoes and mustard before swallowing it. As a child Sakura had hated tomatoes, but, after learning of Sasuke's love for them, she had begun forcing herself to eat them, soon adapting a taste for them. They ate in silence for some time until Maki lay back down, making happy little noises.

Maki rubbed a hand across her mouth and sighed contentedly. "Irai is a pretty good cook, but she'll never cook for you, Ban's terrible and I somehow manage to blow things up when I try. You're a welcome change, Sakura-chan," Maki said as she shifted, getting comfortable.

Sakura flushed and rubbed the back of her head nervously. Naruto and Kakashi are the only one's who'd ever praised her cooking before, though Sasuke did grunt that one time she made him tomato casserole.

"Lay down," Maki said closing her eyes and chewing on a blade of grass, motioning for Sakura to join her with a finger. "Tell me about yourself."

"About me?" Sakura lay beside the girl, twirling her hands on her stomach nervously. "Well...There's not much to say really, I'm quite boring."

Maki raised a pale eyebrow but didn't ask her to say anything more. "Well, in that case. I'm seventeen, Irai is fifteen, and Ban is nineteen. We've been traveling since the day we could walk; because of our clan's status, we must move around a lot so as not to be caught."

Sakura perked up, "what exactly did your clan do?"

"We're thieves," Maki said simply, grinning when Sakura blinked. "And let's just say we stole something we shouldn't have."

"Thieves?!" Sakura sat up quickly.

Maki snorted. "I prefer to call it borrowing. I mean, after awhile on the market it finds its way back to the owner. Besides, we started stealing for Konoha in the beginning."

"Stealing for Konoha? You mean like, from other countries?"

"You got it. Enemy scrolls, those sorts of things and from there we branched out. Though," she rolled her eyes and waved a hand. "The Uchiha, never really liked our ways, and our clans weren't on the best footing. It only got worse when Yami stole their prized gold fan."

"Gold...fan?" Sakura repeated, mulling it over in her head and trying to remember if she had read about the Uchiha's having such a thing.

"The Uchiha are pompous asses, of course they needed something large and shiny to show off how absolutely _amazing_ their clan was. It was just a joke, though; Yami had every intention of returning it." Maki shrugged. "The Uchiha's got mad, Yami was killed and our clan banned."

"They killed him?"

"Yeah," she rolled her shoulders around and looked up at the sky. "That was like, a hundred years ago or something though, but our clan was never the same. We lost all work and had to fall back on our stealing. Konoha cracked down on us and our clan was erased from history. There aren't many of us left, and that's why Irai's looking for an heir, someone she can trust to try and help her reinstate the clan."

Sakura felt a heavy weight drop onto her shoulders and she settled into the grass beside Maki to do some serious thinking.

------

Alright, there you have it. I've been listening to Three Day's Grace on repeat for almost five hours now, it's a wonder the story didn't start becoming lyrics. Please remember to review, they help me to update and not be a total jerk about updating!

**Beta:** _YvonneandNeji_ (09/24/07)

MoonVeil -- Manga Girl

Oh, and thank you to Makii for letting me borrow her. :D

**Giggle Snort of the Chapter:** "Minks are mean little critters. Vicious, horrible little animals who eat their own. They're not beavers. I wouldn't wear beavers. I'd rather have a mink coat made of mean little critters that are killed in a very nice way and treated nicely for their short, mean lives so that I could keep warm."  
- Valerie Perrine, Actress

**Important Note:** Their clan name, **Ittenazuki **comes from a mix of the word, _Itten_, which means speck, or dot and _Mikazuki_, which means crescent moon. NOT _azuki_, which means red beans, which would make no sense. Later on you'll understand fully the meaning of their name.


	2. Growing

Fate Takes a Hand

Sakura catches the eye of someone who offers to change her entire life. Accept and leave the life she's known, or refuse and remain in Naruto and Sasuke's shadow the rest of her life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Well, we're at chapter two, huzzah! A few people asked, so I'm going to tell you right now-- Sakura is NOT going to end up with Ban, I have no idea how that came across to you...He's just a flirt. But, she IS going to end up with a Naruto character, not one of my dorky ones (no offense Makii :D).

---Growing---

"_The bravest sight in the world is to see a great man struggling against adversity." _

_-Seneca quote_

Sakura pushed herself onto her hands and knees, hacking. Her raw throat protested, and she took great wheezing breaths, her ribs crying out in agony with each heaving pull of her chest. "Get up, Sakura," Irai snapped, her dark eyes concentrated upon Sakura. Sakura clenched her teeth together, forcing her shaking arms to help lead her body back onto her feet. "Good."

Sakura felt a thin stream of confidence burst in her chest and she made her legs move with more enthusiasm than before. Irai rarely handed out complements, and Sakura soaked them up whenever she managed to receive one. Though Irai was a mere two years older, the way she spoke, and looked with such serious eyes made Sakura feel as though she were taking part in the company of an aged woman, wise in the ways of the world.

In a mere two weeks, Sakura felt more tired than she had in her entire life. She had yet to learn any jutsu, nor had she been practicing any chakra exercises. Instead, Sakura had noticed a sharp incline in her speed, and her ability to read the path of weapons had also begun to improve. When she had passed Gai in the street, he had stopped her, expressing his surprise at the amount of muscle growth she had gained since he had last seen her. He had given her a shiny grin and a thumbs up in parting and Sakura took them with pride.

Irai seemed to be up to something, so Sakura didn't question her, only did as she was told. Tired as she was, Sakura was also happier than she had been in some time. Ban and Maki were both highly entertaining, often making her laugh over the simplest things. She loved the members of team seven, without a doubt, but she had never felt like a member of the team, not a real partner to them.

But Irai and the others welcomed her without thought, teaching her more than anyone had ever thought to teach her previously. For once someone hadn't passed over her, labeling her as weak and not worth the effort.

Sakura watched Irai's shoulders, seeing the muscles straining, she leapt to the right, grinning when the weapon sliced through where she had been. Another shadow kunai, pinned her sandal to the ground, barely missing her toes. Irai stood, nodding. "That's all, get some water, remember though Sakura; do not let confidence make you foolish."

Embarrassed and scolded, Sakura bent down to remove the kunai before making her way over to Maki who tossed her a bottle of water. "Don't look so down, sweetie," Maki told her, rubbing her head playfully. "You're doing great, and hey, you can totally kick Ban's ass easily by now."

"I heard that!"

Sakura smiled, sipping the water. "Sakura, are you going to need a snack?" She shook her head, moving to stand beside Irai. "Alright, drink your water slowly; we don't need you throwing up."

"Yes, sensei." It felt weird calling someone other than Kakashi, sensei, but she was quickly getting used to calling Irai her teacher. It helped that she truly respected the older girl. When she had finished the water Irai motioned for her to follow her back into the field.

Irai stood very still staring at Sakura. "Sakura, for the rest of today we're going to work on your chakra control." Sakura perked up, nodding. The older girl lifted a hand in the air, catching a leaf as it began to drift to the ground. She reached back and untied Sakura's hitai-ate, placing the leaf gently to Sakura's head. "Keep it there."

Sakura bit her lip, unsure what the girl was up to. Irai didn't say anymore, only walked to the edge of the clearing and sat, watching Sakura with hooded eyes. Sakura stood there for what seemed like an hour, concentrating on keeping the leaf connected to her head with chakra. Sakura shifted and felt the air ripple as a kunai flew at her; she dodged, nearly missing loosing an ear. She turned back, watching strands of pink hair float gently to the ground.

"The leaf Sakura!"

Sakura realized nearly too late that she had let her concentration slip, and quickly focused her chakra back to holding the leaf to her head. Licking her lips Sakura began to realize what was going on. Reaching into her pouch she pulled a kunai out, the familiar weight in her palm helped to calm her wildly beating heart.

Ban emerged from the trees, his katana in his hand, unsheathed it caught the afternoon sun. Sakura felt a bead of sweat slide slowly between her shoulder blades and she shifted, only half prepared when Ban ran at her, holding the curved blade out to his left. Sakura focused on keeping a steady flow of chakra to hold the leaf in place while at the same time letting her feet slide apart and into a firm stance.

Ban was strong, and Sakura knew he wasn't using all of his strength, if he had, she'd have most certainly been thrown clear across the clearing. His blade met with her small kunai and Sakura nearly caved under the pressure, feeling the strain on her knees and the burn of her lower back.

"Sakura watch the leaf!" Irai called, and Sakura did as she was told without thought, her arms shaking as they fought to push back Ban. "Use his weight against him Sakura! Have you paid attention to nothing?"

Sakura clenched her eyes shut and crouched down swiftly pushing back up and driving her fist into his stomach; the boy gasped, the wind knocked from his lungs. He stared down at her with wide violet eyes, a smirk tugging at his lips. Sakura jumped back, making sure the leaf was still in place. Before both feet could touch the ground Ban was on her again, looking as though she had done nothing more then poke him.

Sakura twisted down, kicking a leg out only to have it grabbed, and, with a graceful ease Ban flung her across the clearing, twisting his katana around and cutting the leaf in half before she had time to register what he was doing.

Sakura fell to the ground, her head hitting the dirt hard and getting a mouthful of grass. She raised her throbbing head slowly, watching her leaf, now in two pieces, flutter slowly to the ground. Sakura sighed, letting Ban help her to her feet. Ban flicked her nose and leaned down, winking at her. "Don't worry, babe, you're improving. I can tell."

Maki elbowed the boy aggressively in the stomach and shoved him aside. "Don't touch her with those rotten hands of yours Ban!" She turned on Sakura, hugging the girl tightly. "Sakura-chan that was great!" Sakura flushed happily, looking nervously at Irai when Maki finally released her and gave her a gentle push towards the older girl.

Irai's eyes softened and she nodded, "very good, Sakura." Sakura grinned, feeling it stretch to the corners of her face. "Don't get too excited, we're doing it again after a water break."

-------

Sakura staggered through her door, trying to remember to wave to Maki, who wore the disguise of a small child. Her mother was at the store, a cheery note on the fridge proclaimed, and Sakura, too tired to make herself some food, walked down the hall, smiling and dropping boneless into her bed. Irai was a slave driver. There was no better way to put it. The woman pushed her past all her boundaries and internal walls.

Sakura fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, her dreams all of a slim girl with black eyes throwing kunai at her while snapping at her to pick up the pace. Sakura awoke at three am, blinking and running her fingers through her dirty hair, grimacing at the thick feel of the strands. She shed her clothes, throwing them into the hamper at the end of her bed before grabbing some new clothing.

Once in the bathroom she threw the clothes and the towel she had picked up onto the counter. Sakura stepped into the shower and turned the water on hot, yelping at the first blast, but soon relaxing and letting it sooth her sore muscles. She was going to have lunch with Ino today, which meant practice started even earlier than usual.

The small girl scrubbed shampoo into her hair roughly, sighing happily as the grime and sweat washed down the drain. Rinsing the shampoo out of her hair she bent down and turned off the stream of water and reached out for a towel, her hand sliding across the wall. The towel was pushed into her hands and Sakura mumbled thanks, freezing as she realized that she wasn't alone in the bathroom. Taking a deep breath Sakura kicked out wildly, grinning when she met flesh.

Ban yelped, falling noisily to his knees. "Damn it Sakura what was that for?"

Sakura wrapped the towel around her modest chest, stepping out and grabbing her clothes before darting back into the shower. "Maki's right; you're a pervert!"

Ban muttered something under his breath darkly and she could hear him stand. "Irai told me to come get you--"

"In the shower?"

Ban snorted, "it's not my fault you were in when I came."

Sakura slipped into her tight black shorts, before pulling a simple black tank top over her head. "You could've waited you know."

"Perhaps, but Irai did say to come back as soon as possible." Sakura stepped out from behind the curtain fully dressed and caught her sandals when Ban tossed them to her. "Come on princess, we're running late."

Sakura held up a finger to tell him to hold on, pushing her feet into the sandals and padding silently down the hall to leave her mother and grab an apple. "Want one?" She waved the apple in the air.

"Yeah, toss me one," Sakura threw it over her shoulder as she wrote and Ban caught it with ease, biting the moist apple and making happy cooing sounds. Sakura rolled her eyes, finishing the note and putting it up on the fridge in a way that her mother wouldn't miss it. "Alright, you all done? Good, take my hand, we're flying."

Sakura, quite used to feeling her molecules separating and breaking apart, didn't even blink when it began happening. Soon she and Ban were slipping through the cracked window in her living room and sailing through the air. Sakura twisted her separated body around and checked for the faint shimmer that would give away Ban's location.

"So, why are we leaving so early? I was looking forward to making myself something nice to eat."

Ban chuckled, "what's the use? You'd just end up throwing it up later."

"True, but I haven't been able to eat much lately," Sakura sighed.

"You'll get used to it," Ban said, "our constant moving means sometimes going without food or sleep."

Sakura saw Ban's shimmering form reach out for her hand and she stuck hers into his, feeling his real hand clenching over hers in mere seconds. They twisted and Ban swept his arm under her legs and carried her to the ground. "Ban," he glanced at her and she barreled on. "Are you sure that I'm the right person?" She bit her lip and looked down at his chest, away from his intense eyes. "Maki's been telling me so much about your clan, are you really sure you want me to be the one you give your secrets to?"

Ban carelessly shrugged and grinned. "Irai is never wrong, and besides, you're the perfect person."

"I-I am?"

"Yup," he nodded seriously. "You're cute."

Sakura reddened and scowled at him. "Pervert."

-------

Chapter two! Banzai! Anyway, moving onto the serious things; I am trying to finish this ENTIRE story within a month, two at most. Because the plot line needs me to finish before Kishimoto brings out another plot twist and everyone says: "Ugh, her story line is so stupid!" So, this means I am going to need some SERIOUS support. I'm not kidding. I'm already loosing steam, and I've still got an entire month to go. And we're talking a 30-40 chapter story; long people.

So REVIEW! I mean it, I **will** get the angst on, and you don't want me to start growing mushrooms, it's not pretty; seriously! So, if you just read this, and liked it even a little bit, be sweet and tell me, Ok? I'll give you a Gaara plushy and some fresh baked cookies!

MoonVeil -- Manga Girl

**Giggle Snort of the Chapter:** "I deny the allegations and I defy the alligators!"  
- Indicted Chicago Alderman

**Important Note:** _Chellsie_ asked for the pronunciations to Irai and everyone's names, so, here they are.

(**Ittenazuki**) e - ten - a - zuki

(**Irai**) uh - rye

(**Ban**) b - aun

(**Maki**) ma - key

Thanks for all the review, keep 'em coming and I'll keep putting 'em out as fast as my poor little hands can type.

**Beta:** _YvonneandNeji_ (09/24/07)


	3. Accepted

Fate Takes a Hand

Sakura catches the eye of someone who offers to change her entire life. Accept and leave the life she's known, or refuse and remain in Naruto and Sasuke's shadow the rest of her life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Thanks everyone! I will try to keep from growing mushrooms, Yvonne, thank you very much. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to _**Dark Fox 14 **__and __**Kara-chan.a**_, both drew me gorgeous fan art! I'll leave the links at the bottom, of the page, please go and check them out!

---Accepted---

"_Life is to be lived. If you have to support yourself, _

_you had bloody well better find some way that is going to be interesting. _

_And you don't do that by sitting around wondering about yourself."_

_--Katharine Hepburn_

Maki was the only one waiting for them in the clearing, she checked Sakura over and then handed the girl a warm muffin. "Here, I figured he wouldn't let you eat." Sakura took it from the older girl as the blonde moved back to the small basket at the edge of the clearing. Sakura bit into it, savoring the flavor of blueberries on her tongue before swallowing. "Why in the world would I give one to you, Ban?"

"Oh come on Maki--have some pity!" He yelped when Maki threw a muffin at him. "Crazy psycho--!"

Sakura chuckled and finished her muffin, rubbing her stomach and sighing gratefully. "Where's sensei?"

Maki looked up from where she was holding Ban in a headlock. "She's still meeting with Aki; she'll be back in awhile."

"Aki?" Sakura asked as she sat down on the grass, wincing as she realized it was wet with morning dew. Maki released Ban and settled down beside her, seeming to not care that her bottom was getting wet. Shaking his head and sending shaggy black hair into his eyes Ban dropped down on Sakura's other side, laying back and appearing to have gone to sleep.

"Aki is the heir to the Yaguchi clan, she's a feisty one." Maki chuckled as if she had made some joke, one that Sakura had completely missed, and carried on. "Aki's secretly supporting our clan with private funds and such. She too bears a hatred for the Uchiha clan."

Sakura shifted uneasily, knowing that it would probably be a good thing to never tell them that she was currently in love with the last heir to the Uchiha clan. "So she and Irai-sensei meet up a lot?"

"Once a month," Maki told her, picking a blade of grass and popping it into her mouth.

Sakura stared at the grass, "you do that a lot," she said, watching the blonde chew the grass.

"She's half-cow." Ban informed her from the other side. "It's also why she's so fat--oomph!" Ban curled up into a ball and weakly fended off all of Maki's angry blows. Maki's face was a splotchy red, her eyes narrowed to the point Sakura momentarily wondered if she could still see.

"When I'm done with you kids will be nothing but a fading dream!" Sakura grabbed the other girl around the waist and tried to hold her back, though she ended up being dragged behind the inflamed girl, her feet leaving trails in the grass.

"What are you doing?" Irai asked softly, rubbing her temples, and everyone seemed to freeze in response. Maki dropped Ban like a hot coal and scratched the back of her head. As the girl opened her mouth to explain herself, Irai held up a hand and shook her head. "Never mind, I don't want to know." The black-haired girl turned to Sakura and beckoned her over. "Sakura, I'd like to test you on some different things today, and teach you something about our clan's jutsu."

"Ok, sensei." Sakura knelt down on the ground beside her teacher, watching the older girl as she rolled out a scroll.

"You've probably noticed when traveling via molecular breakdown something; that something is our clan's secret." Irai said as she smoothed a hand over the open scroll. "Most of our jutsu are medical, though not for healing. For hundreds of years our clan has been used by Konoha in secret, mostly for the assignations of higher-ups and thefts." Irai tapped the parchment below her, "Sakura, I am going to teach you these jutsu and one day you will be the retainer of this scroll."

Sakura remained silent, though she longed to ask a thousand questions. To keep herself from blurting something out, she pressed her lips together and watched Irai as she savagely bit her thumb and then drew a crescent moon with the blood onto the parchment of the scroll. The moon was upside down and turned out at the tips. When her teacher beckoned for Sakura to bite her thumb as well, Sakura didn't hesitate, watching then as the girl took her hand and pressed Sakura's thumb above the moon, leaving a small dotted print.

It took a moment but soon the moon was twisting and the scroll began to change, revealing it's self to be a secret jutsu container, Sakura held her breath, waiting. "Sakura," Irai said softly, wiping her thumb free of blood, "today you have been instated as one of the Ittenazuki. I truly hope you understand what an honor this is, and I ask you to never give away our secrets."

Sakura nodded jerkily, standing with Irai, her knees feeling like jelly. Maki laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, as if she had sensed Sakura's weakening legs. Sakura smiled at the girl and looked over at Irai.

"Good, shall we begin practice?" Sakura threw herself to the side as Irai launched a handful of kunai at her, her hands never seeming to move. Sakura landed smoothly, pulling a kunai out of her leg pouch and deflecting the next volley as they were throw her way. Irai caught them from the air, twirling them in her hands.

"I'll take over from here," Maki said from behind them and Sakura turned, watching as the older girl slipped her hands through seals, most earth based. "Congratulations Sakura-chan on being the first besides the idiot to see this jutsu in action."

"Hey," Ban protested, pouting from the sidelines. "And what do you mean 'the first' Irai's used that thing like a hundred times!"

"Well I haven't!" Maki snapped, glaring at him, before turning back to her hands and then slowly pulling them apart.

Sakura's eyes widened as she watched the chakra in Maki's hands grow, piercing the air with a soft whistle - it reminded her of chidori, but when it continued to grow longer and took whip-like proportions she noted the differences. Maki's feet shifted apart, and her hands, now stretched farther away from each other, held the chakra whip between them.

"Kiriorosu Kuuki no jutsu," Maki said loudly, and then threw her arms out. Sakura scrambled aside, tripping and rolling away from the whip as it suddenly extended to nearly fifteen feet, now it seemed to scream as it raced towards her. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled at the noise and Maki smiled grimly at her. "I see you're noticing the noise, this is, obviously, the main reason this jutsu is not often used."

Sakura staggered to her feet, watching Maki and the whip, the way the whip moved was like the air itself, and it almost felt like it was controlling Maki and not the other way around. Maki moved her feet, sliding around her arms followed, and the whip curled up in the air before swinging down, faster than Ban's blade had moved the day before.

Sakura jumped out of the way again; unable to do anything but dodge whenever the whip came down at her. Sakura stumbled, yelping when it cut across her stomach, ripping through her shirt. Sakura rolled away when it smashed into the ground beside her head. Sakura went to assess her wound, frowning when she realized it was nothing but a bruise.

When it came back down, cutting through the soft ground like butter, Sakura watched, eyes studying the way the chakra spun. Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake - it wasn't like the chidori at all!

Irai sat silently beside Ban, smiling at the way he watched the fight. "Who is going to win?" She asked, and he didn't remove his eyes from the girls.

"Maki," he replied instantly. "But Sakura has improved more than I expected her to. You were right."

"Of course," Irai snorted, puffing out her chest comically - a side of her rarely seen. Ban grinning at her, an emotion in his eyes that made the black-haired girl uneasy. "Ah, it seems we've met the end of this battle."

Sakura slipped on the broken earth, falling hard on her hands, Maki released the jutsu, stepping on Sakura's hand when the girl tried to reach for a kunai, Maki crouched down, pushing two fingers into Sakura's neck. "If I were to press here with chakra you'd die. But," Maki stood, offering Sakura a hand. "You did an amazing job. I didn't even do that good the first time Irai used that thing on me."

Sakura nodded, too tired to reply. Ban knelt beside her, pushing a water canteen into her hands and scooping her up. "She'll need--" Sakura blinked tiredly, unable to hear what the other said as her eyes fluttered shut.

------

"You fell asleep," Maki said slowly from above as Sakura opened her eyes, shutting them immediately against the harsh light pouring in through the windows.

"Where am I?"

"At our present home," Maki stood, moving to the other side of the room and returning with a tray of food. "You're probably hungry, here eat this. Perhaps we've all been pushing you too hard; you're still young."

Sakura bit into the bread; if she was surprised by how much older Maki seemed when she was serious she didn't comment on it. "I'm fine," she replied, washing the bread down with the cold water left for her. "Where's sensei and Ban?"

"They went down to get you a change of clothes - don't worry; Irai will deal with your underwear and stuff, we wouldn't let that pervert touch them." Maki rolled her eyes and Sakura realized then that she had heavy blackmail over the boy. If she were to tell Maki about him waltzing into the bathroom that morning while she was in the shower, she had no doubt that the girl would probably beat him to death.

Grinning, Sakura bit into her cheese roll with enthusiasm. "Do you know when they'll be back?" Sakura finished the roll and moved onto the small plate of fruit.

"They should be back soon, why?" Maki poked her forehead. "You up for round two or something?"

"Yup!" Sakura grinned when Maki groaned - blinking and setting down her water glass when she realized that she was acting exactly like Naruto. Was this why he was always so happy to learn new things? Was it because of the amazing way she felt when she knew she had begun to destroy the barriers that other's had placed in her way - did he feel it too?

Sakura leaned back, staring out the window. It was almost time for the last part of the chunin exam and Naruto was going to go up against the Hyuuga boy - she was worried for sure, but not nearly as much as she was for Sasuke. Neji was ruthless certainly, but he wouldn't kill Naruto. Gaara, Sakura shuddered, he'd **laugh** as he tore Sasuke apart.

The food turned to a rock in Sakura's stomach and she sighed, wondering how her teammates were doing; she hadn't seen Sasuke since the third part of the exam, and Naruto since the last practice they'd had as a team. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't worried sick about them. Even Kakashi was bound to overdo it if you didn't keep a close eye on him.

"A penny for your thoughts," Maki said softly, watching her face.

Sakura sighed again, "I'm worried." The girl twirled her hair around her finger, chewing on her lip. "I haven't seen them in so long, their probably killing themselves as we speak!"

Maki stared at her sadly and took her hands, startled, Sakura looked at the girl. "Sakura-chan, you know...You'll have to leave here, don't you?"

"Leave," Sakura repeated. "Leave Konoha? What do you mean?"

Maki dropped her hands and stood abruptly, grabbing the tray and moving out of the room without another word. Sakura was silent, her thoughts racing. Maki couldn't have possibly meant that they'd be leaving home right? Her mother and father - Naruto and Sasuke, she couldn't leave them. Sakura had a terrible feeling though, that Maki was wholly serious.

The only question was - would Sakura really be able to leave?

--------

Alright, FINALLY done with three. It's been an annoying thorn in my side. Thank you for all the reviews--you guys really make my day! As promised, the links (remember to remove the spaces):

**Ban** by _**Dark Fox 14**_: http//dark fox14. deviant art .c om/art /Ban- FO R-M oon-chan -65 8761 43

**Irai** by _**Kara-chan.a**_: http/kara- chana.d eviantart. com/a rt/Irai-o f-the-Itten azuki-fa ce-660 26881

And, yes, I did some artwork as well, when I should've been writing, sorry: htt p/moonsv eil.devi antart. com/a rt/Ban- and-Ma ki-66 8037 50

**Beta:**_ YvonneandNeji_

MoonVeil - Manga Girl

**Giggle Snort of the Chapter:** "Our strength is that we don't have any weaknesses. Our weakness is that we don't have any real strengths."   
- Frank Broyles, College football coach

**Important Note!:** Yes, I DID make up that jutsu. And I have the translations so you wont be confused.

**Kiriorosu:** to slash downwards

**Kuuki**: air, atmosphere

So it's basically, _downwards air slash no jutsu_. Yeah, not that great.


	4. Fear

Fate Takes a Hand

Sakura catches the eye of someone who offers to change her entire life. Accept and leave the life she's known, or refuse and remain in Naruto and Sasuke's shadow the rest of her life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Note:

---Fear---

"_The only thing you live to regret are the risks you didn't take"_

_--Unknown_

Sakura stared out the window, her hands clenching the sheets under her as she concentrated on breathing deeply, evenly. Leave Konoha? She couldn't do it. She loved being with them - she loved learning, loved growing stronger. And after Irai left she knew she'd go back to learning nothing again, and she couldn't do that either.

There was always the possibility that someone would see her growth and change their mind about teaching her, but - she didn't want them to teach her. She wanted Irai, Ban and Maki. Sakura's head dropped and she bit her lower lip savagely, annoyed with herself for being so wishy-washy.

"Sakura," Ban said suddenly from behind, a hand on her neck. "What are you doing spacing out like that, silly?" He rubbed her neck and she tilted her head back to look at him. "I brought you something," he said in singsong, letting go of her neck to sit in front of her on the window seat.

"What?" She looked curiously at his hands, which held something hidden from her sight.

"Close your eyes - do it, don't be stubborn. I'm not going to ravish you when you close your eyes. Geez."

"You didn't need to say that!" Sakura's face heated and shot him a dirty look before reluctantly closing her eyes.

"Hold out your hands," when she obeyed he dropped something softly into them, she opened her eyes to find a small cake in her outstretched. It was decorated in sloppy white icing with what she thought was pink flowers - it was hard to tell though, they sort of looked like monster blobs. "And no," he said, waving a hand and leaning back against the window. "I did not make those hideous flower-things. That was Maki."

Sakura snorted, holding in her laughter. Ban handed her a fork and she leaned back in the chair, picking her feet up off the freezing cold wood floors. She raised the fork to her lips, blinking in surprise. "It's good."

"Good to know!" He leaned forward and she finally noticed he was bleeding.

"You're hurt," she grabbed a tissue from the box beside her bed after setting down the cake. She motioned for him to sit in the chair she had been previously been occupying. "What'd you do?" Sakura brushed hair back from his forehead, pressing the tissue against the small cut.

"It's bleeding?" He didn't seem surprised. "Apparently Maki doesn't like to be called a blood-sucking wench."

Sakura deadpanned. "And you called her that because...?"

He shrugged innocently. "She said I was a spineless cretin."

Sakura sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get a straight answer and making a mental note to ask Maki about it later. Ban allowed her to clean the small scratch of blood and when she had finished he stood, rubbing her head affectionately.

"Since you look better, Irai will want to talk to you. And I'll go get the clothes we brought so you can change into something else--don't worry," he bent down and whispered in her ear, "I wont peek."

Sakura yelped and swatted him away, throwing her pillow at him as he playfully dodged. "Y-Y-You pervert!"

He winked roguishly at her from the doorway as he left; Irai took his place in it moments later. "You don't seem like the fainting type. I suppose since it lacked the melodramatic style of fainting, it was more that you simply fell asleep in Ban's arms." Irai smiled when Sakura's blush returned. "You must have been tired, it's probably the lack of food. I'll try to stop pushing you so hard."

Irai motioned for Sakura to sit on the bed as she took the chair and moved it. "I'm fine sensei, just a little tired." Sakura looked up at the older girl seriously. "Sensei, may I ask you about something?"

"Of course."

"It's about something Maki said," Sakura paused, shifting nervously as Irai's dark eyes studied her. "She mentioned...Well, she said I'd have to leave the village one day."

"You hadn't realized that?" Irai frowned, "Sakura, if you are to really become my student it would be necessary that you leave Konoha. We're walking on glass to be here as it is, there's no way we could stay any longer than the chunin exams."

Sakura breath left her in a hiss and she stared down at her hands, "I can't leave. I'm sorry, sensei. I don't think I'm going to change my mind on this either."

Irai touched her shaking hands, pulling them into her own. "Sakura, look at me, please." Sakura did so, smiling back softly at the black-haired girl. "We're going to be leaving on a mission for Aki; we'll be gone for about a week. I'd like you to think all this over during that time, alright?"

"Going--? You're leaving?"

"Yes," Irai inclined her head, squeezing Sakura's hands gently. "But we'll be back for the last part of the chunin exams. Ban's been looking forward to them, it would be cruel to deny him the last test, ne?"

Sakura chuckled against her will, nodding. "He'd complain too," she pointed out - and downstairs Ban sneezed, nearly dropping his fork. Maki ignored him as he complained about someone talking behind his back about him. Paranoid, she muttered and then threw her fork at him as he shot back about the quality of her pink icing 'flowers'.

"I'll take you home now, Sakura. And Ban or Maki will come bring you to the clearing to say our goodbyes tomorrow."

"Thanks," Sakura was reluctant to let go of Irai's hands - and more reluctant yet to leave this place, that had the feel of the people she had come to love. She could taste the heavy cake on her tongue, see the ridiculous attempt at pink flowers in the icing, and feel Irai's hands over hers. Ban and Maki looked up from where they were fighting when they entered the kitchen, Maki dropping Ban and running to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, are you--"

"Sakura is going home, Maki," Irai said softly, giving Maki a meaningful look. Maki turned back to Sakura, an upset look on her face - Sakura's stomach clenched. Ban stood, his long legs carrying him to Sakura in two easy strides. He leaned down and whispered something into her ear, flicking her nose as he straightened back up. "Ready Sakura?" Irai asked softly, ignoring Maki's indignant shriek when Ban told her that what he had whispered to Sakura was none of her concern, and then promptly called her a moron.

Sakura nodded, closing her eyes and inhaling. "Yeah, I guess I am."

--------

Sakura watched Irai leave from her window, waiting to wave though the older girl never turned around to look back. As soon as she had entered the house, the feeling that she had made the wrong choice swamped her, and now as she lay on her bed, the moon high in the dark sky, she regretted deeply that she couldn't hear Ban and Maki arguing in her kitchen.

She was doing the right thing, she told herself. To leave Konoha would make her a missing nin - not to mention how it would tear mother apart. She'd rather die than become a traitor. But it was getting harder and harder to convince her heart that. It quivered at the idea of never learning the Kiriorosu Kuuki, or having Ban try to lop her head off during practice.

Sakura sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she waited to fall asleep - finally giving up near dawn. Grabbing her tight shorts and a loose white top she entered her bathroom, setting the clothing down on the counter as she stepped into the shower. She was almost sad that Ban wasn't there to try and peek on her - well, not **that** sad.

Her mother was humming and making breakfast when she came downstairs. "Sakura-chan! Good morning, honey. You look tired, did you not sleep well?"

Sakura waved a hand as she slid down into her seat at the table. "No, no. I'm fine mom." Her father was slow to follow her into the kitchen - he wasn't much of a morning person. When she and her mother wished him a good morning he grunted, opening the paper and drinking his coffee. The more he drank, the more he seemed to come to life, until he was blinking at Sakura's appearance.

"Sakura," she looked over at him. "You seem different, been up to something?"

Sakura grinned, "Sensei's been hounding me lately." Her parents probably didn't know that her 'teacher', ahem, was currently nowhere to be found, along with his prized Uchiha student.

Her father reached over to pat her head as he mom placed food in front of them and joined them at the table. Sakura felt like crying as she remembered Ban doing the same thing, not a day before. Sakura glared down at her eggs and bacon - damnit, she was _**not**_ going to act like a needy lover. Hadn't she learned from Sasuke that people hated that?

When Sakura had finished her breakfast, she moved into the sitting room, waiting for the bell to ring and signal that Ban or Maki had come to say goodbye. The hours trickled by and Sakura had to move around, her legs falling asleep more than once. Upstairs her parents speculated about a boyfriend perhaps having stood her up? - Sakura ignored them, refusing to even think of Ban (the only male she'd been in contact with besides her father for nearly two weeks) as a potential boyfriend.

When the doorbell rang Sakura launched herself to her feet, tripping and falling face first into the small table, yelping. Her mother called out that she was answering the door as Sakura cradled her head in her hands, eyes watering as she muttered curses under her breath.

By the high pitch of her mother's voice and the way her father seemed to have choked on his tea, it was Ban who had come to get her. Sure enough he was soon in the doorway, her mother looking at him blankly and trailing after him. "Sakura?" He asked, staring at her when she waved a hand to show she was fine.

"I just fell, I'm fine."

"Klutz," he said, holding out a hand to help her up (her mother practically squealed behind them), Sakura took the offered hand and allowed him to help her up. The older boy leaned down, brushing her hair aside to study the nice knot that was beginning to swell up. He smirked, "come on dork, the others are waiting."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and told her mother she'd be back soon, waving at her dad as he stuttered and tried to protest. As soon as they were out the front door, Ban pulled her into the small alcove between her house and her neighbors, a hand around her waist as he began to break apart. Sakura soon found herself loosely holding onto Ban's particle hand as the wind swept them up.

Ban distracted her gloomy thoughts with meaningless chatter, helping her to feel more at ease. She squeezed his hand in thanks as he set them down by the house Sakura had awoken in the day before. The tall boy shook his hair out of his eyes, "home sweet home," he said, grinning down at her.

Maki rushed out then, shoving Ban aside and drawing Sakura into her arms. "Sakura-chan!" Sakura giggled and hugged Maki back, "that idiot was supposed to get you almost two hours ago, what took so long?"

"I had to get something," Ban said before anyone else could say anything, brushing off his pants. "And now I've got something that has to be done. I'll see you before you leave, Sakura."

"Good riddance," Maki muttered and the boy blew her a raspberry over his shoulder. Maki took Sakura's hand and tugged her towards the house, chatting with the smaller girl.

"Where's sensei?" Sakura asked, worrying Irai wouldn't be there.

Maki looked down and Sakura knew the pretty girl wouldn't be there to say goodbye. "Irai hates goodbyes. Instead, she said she'll be looking forward to seeing you in a week."

"I see," Sakura said and didn't meet Maki's eyes. She instead studied the tidy kitchen, empty but for the dishes in the sink and the pot of coffee left out, by now ruined. The cake Maki had baked was sitting to her left, plastic wrap covering it from flies and anything else - Maki - her brain supplied and she smiled.

Maki followed her gaze and dragged the cake over, reaching into a drawer for silverware, throwing Sakura a fork. Maki pulled off the plastic wrap and began eating the cake, not bothering to cut a slice. The blonde made happy cooing sounds as she ate, though she seemed to be avoiding her hideous flowers, Sakura noted with raised brows.

"Too much icing," the blonde girl sighed, lifting her shoulders in a helpless shrug. "So I'll leave them for Ban, since he hates icing."

"I thought as much. Maki--about this house..."

"Mm," Maki looked around with Sakura, dropping her chin onto her fist. "Well, we have about fifty of these things; we move around about every month, sometimes sooner depending on nin activity around us. Here, look Sakura-chan, you probably haven't seen it yet, but the Ittenazuki clan symbol is hard to miss." Sakura blinked when Maki reached up for her hitai-ate, undoing the knot and pulling the leaf band away (Sakura wondered momentarily where the girl had gotten one).

On her forehead was a small upturned moon, with the flared ends and a small dot above it. Sakura recognized the character from the one Irai had shown her the day before as she made Sakura an owner of the jutsu scroll. The moon sat directly between Maki's eyebrows, but high enough that her hitai-ate protected it from sight. "That's your clans mark?"

Maki fingered it, nodding. "Yeah, but unlike most clan markings, its just for show, there's nothing special about it. But, it is a pain in the arse when you're trying to pose as a civilian and you have to hide your forehead. Here all we had to do was steal some leaf hitai-ates," question answered, Sakura thought with a small smile.

"If it's just for show why have one?"

"Well," Maki tied the hitai-ate back around her head. "I suppose it's like a coming of age thing. When the head of our clan marks you as a true ninja. Or something," the girl rolled her eyes, taking another bite of the cake. "It's all quite annoying when you get down to it."

Sakura's smile grew and she asked Maki more questions - delighted when the girl answered them without hesitation. When the blonde-haired girl stopped, staring at the sun with sad eyes Sakura tilted her head in question. "Maki?"

"Sakura-chan, I seem to have lost track of time." The older girl smiled dully and put the cake away, covering it with a new sheet of plastic wrap. "It's about time for Ban to take you back home."

Sakura's throat caught in momentary panic, and she fought the desire to throw her arms around Maki and wail at the top of her lungs that she wanted to stay. "Right," she said instead, her voice hoarse, if Maki noticed she didn't remark on it.

"Come on, lets go find that idiot and get you home."

Ban was in his room, sitting at the small oak desk in the corner, bent over something. He didn't move when they entered, and only his hand pausing let them know he noticed them. "Hold on," he said softly, and the next moment a strange grinding noise filled the room. Maki and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged, turning back to watch Ban.

He stopped suddenly, straightening and looked back at them, his handsome face pulled into a brilliant smile. Sakura's heart skipped a beat and Inner Sakura went wild - screaming about ditching Sasuke for this 'hottie'. Sakura snarled at her Inner personality, shoving the helpless girl into the darkest corners of her mind. Ban was certainly good-looking, but she sure as hell wasn't going to think of him as anything more than a perverted brotherly figure.

"Sakura, I finished it!" He chimed, standing and walking over. Maki watched him warily, leaning against the wall.

"Finished?" she repeated.

"Correct!" He stooped down, and Sakura caught a flash of gold before something heavy settled around her neck and Ban reached around her to tie the clasp of the necklace. When he released it and pulled back for inspection, Sakura lifted the necklace up, breathing out noisily.

A moon and dot set in gold met her eye, and she stared at it, unable to say anything. The workmanship was beautiful, and the detail precise, it must have cost him a fortune, unless... "Did you make this?"

He nodded, "yes. Forgive me; it took me much longer than I had anticipated to make. The last chain broke and I had to get a new one."

To her shame Sakura felt her eyes burning with tears, her hands clenching tightly to the small symbol. "Thank you," she whispered, lowering her head. "I'll treasure it." Ban pulled her into the protective circle of his arms, running his fingers through her hair - ignoring the protesting noise Maki made.

"No matter what you decide, Sakura, you are apart of our clan. Please don't forget that."

Maki sighed, "the Idiot's right, Sakura-chan. And even if you stay here, we'll see you again."

"I know," Sakura told them, closing her eyes and trying to remember every detail of the boy holding her. From the faint smell of cake and sandal wood, to the rough texture of his shirt. "Thank you, for everything." She said as Ban pulled away, moving aside to let Maki hug her as well.

"We'll see you in a week, Sakura-chan, and," Maki looked briefly at Ban. "And if you change your mind..." She trailed off and hugged Sakura instead. Sakura was amused to find that she too smelled of the cake, with an underlining scent of lavender. It was a bit more girly than she had expected of the girl.

"Bye, Maki." Sakura felt rather than saw Maki's tears, and couldn't meet the girl's eyes as she fled the room, Ban close behind. She was doing the right thing...If only she could convince her heart of that.

--------

Trouble ahead! Whatever will Sakura do?! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, your comments never fail to set that writer's spark aflame in my heart:D Hey, hey, come on, I'm allowed **some** cheesy comments, right?

Sorry for the wait, I've been sick and having trouble with my school - ahem, ahem - and this time, none of it my fault! Huzzah! Review please, and I'll try to be faster with the next update.

**Beta:** _YvonneandNeji_

MoonVeil - Manga Girl

**Giggle Snort of the Chapter:** "From an early age I was aware of what America meant, and how the Marines at Camp Pendleton were ready to defend us at a moment's notice. I also remember what fabulous bodies those troops had."  
- Heather Locklear, Actress


	5. Realization

Fate Takes a Hand

Sakura catches the eye of someone who offers to change her entire life. Accept and leave the life she's known, or refuse and remain in Naruto and Sasuke's shadow the rest of her life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

---Realization---

"_Men can starve from a lack of self-realization as much as they can from a lack of bread."_

_--Richard Wright _

"Sakura? It's almost noon, honey, are you feeling alright?" Sakura felt the bed dip with her mother's added weight as the woman sat beside her. She didn't reply, afraid she'd begin crying again if she opened her mouth. Her mother ran a hand over her head, petting softly. "Was it the boy from yesterday?" She asked, waiting for a reply that she wasn't getting.

The older woman sighed and the weight lifted up off the bed, followed moments later by the sound of her mother's slippers shifting across the carpet. When the door clicked shut Sakura sat up, staring at the far wall. Her training clothes lay over the back of her chair, waiting to be worn and Sakura stood, her covers following her to the floor.

She hesitated over her kunai pouch before tying it around her thigh, the weight unfamiliar after so long without it. She took her small black backpack, filling it with extra shuriken and kunai, adding gauze, tape and a thin, strong wire. She slung the bag over her shoulder and wrote a quick note to her mother, pushing open her window and jumping into her yard.

As soon as her feet touched ground she kicked off again, sailing up and onto her neighbor's roof, landing without sound and then pushing off again. It wasn't unusual for ninja to run upon buildings, so no one seemed surprised when she would bounce off the top of a cart and onto the next building. Sakura skirted around the inner city, knowing that the lunch houses would be overflowing with people on breaks.

Not wanting to meet anyone she knew - even if by accident, Sakura thought over the places that not many people would be. Quickly thinking of one in particular, though it might very well have ninjas training for the last exam. And one thing she **didn't** want right now was to see Sasuke. In her heart she knew she'd probably hit him, blaming him for the wrong his clan had previously done. Though she knew it wasn't Sasuke's fault; indeed, he probably didn't even know of the Ittenazuki.

Mood considerably darkened, Sakura stopped before a tall fence, slipping her fingers through the picketed chains. How could she face Sasuke after this? She felt as though she still loved him; her heart was beating erratically at the mere thought of him, but Irai seemed to slow that beating. Because of the Uchiha's the Ittenazuki had to move constantly, forced to steal to stay alive.

If confronted with his clan's grievances, Sasuke would undoubtedly brush them aside carelessly, and Sakura knew that would hurt her more than anything. She sighed loudly, wondering why she couldn't just fall for a nice guy like Naruto or Ban. Well, maybe not Ban.

Moving to the gate the pink-haired girl stared at the large locks before rolling her eyes and easily scaling the fence. She dropped soundly to the ground, sending a small puff of dust into the air. Sakura began walking to the center of the training ground, a small smile growing on her face the further she walked in, stopping when she came to wood blocks stuck upright into the ground. Remembering when Naruto had been tied to them and screaming at Kakashi, Sakura grinned. She moved to kneel in front of it, touching the wood. "What would you do, Naruto?" She stopped smiling, chin quivering. "I love them, you know. But, I love Konoha too--I love you and Sasuke," it was harder to name Sasuke than she thought it would be, "and Kakashi."

Sakura stopped talking, pulling her hand away from the smooth wood. She pulled her backpack from off her shoulders, letting it set on the ground, careful not to let her weapons clack around too much. Grabbing her upper right arm with her left hand she began pulling, loosening up her muscles.

"Follow my heart, it's not a very ninja thing is it?" She mused aloud, shaking her head at her own folly. "Then again, what if I remained and became staid in life? Lived to be a hundred and regretted it forever?"

The girl sighed, dropping the arm she had been stretching. Stooping beside the fallen bag she retrieved the wire from within, staring at it. Gathering back up her wandering thoughts Sakura began looping the wire through the upper holes in her kunai, making sure to tie them so they wouldn't be able to slide off, but would still be able to be removed.

Once she hand finished tying eight kunai onto it she took the length of wire and cut it evenly, tying the neat ends to two more kunai, making these as tight as possible before shoving the kunai tip down into the dirt, and testing to see that she had put them in far enough.

Next, once the kunai-string-trap had been successfully tied into the ground, Sakura took another length of wire. After digging a thin trail in the earth, she set the wire in, making sure the trap would launch if the hidden wire was stepped on. Pulling back, sweat running down her face and back, Sakura grinned, proud with her handy work.

She reached into her pack for a kunai--this time the one she would be using to protect herself from the coming kunai. Setting herself into a firm stance, one that Irai and Ban had been beating into her for all of two weeks, she stomped down on the hidden wire.

The kunai snapped forward, flying all of two feet before landing with a pathetic thump on the ground. The girl sighed, standing and moving to see what she had done wrong. This time, as she re-set the trap, she drew the line of wire tighter than before, nodding in satisfaction and moving back to the starting point.

This time, after she stomped the kunai flew faster, flying six feet to embed themselves into the soft dirt. Sakura spun the kunai around, her finger in the hole. She concentrated on not getting frustrated as she looked for the flaw in her trap.

"The wire is too close to the ground." The voice was close and male - Sakura spun with a shriek, throwing her kunai with deadly precision. "Whoa--hold on!"

Sakura stopped, her hand moving to the pouch at her thigh. "Shikamaru? What are you doing here?"

The boy sighed shakily, a hand moving to feel the small trail of blood running down his neck, years of ninja practice the only thing that kept him from loosing his head. Once he had regained his bearings the boy removed the kunai from the tree, where it had been forced in up to the handle.

"Ah--sorry about that," Sakura moved towards him, gesturing to his neck when he raised a brow. The boy tossed her the kunai and waved away her concern.

"I've had worse," he told her, shrugging carelessly, before pointing at her trap, still hanging forward and ready to be re-set. "You've placed it to close to the ground. It can't get enough movement."

"You already said that." She told him as she slipped the kunai back into the pouch. She turned when he began walking to her trap, kneeling beside it.

"Here," he pulled the kunai from the ground and removed the wire from the ends, using the kunai he had removed to cut small grooves into a tree, wrapping the wire into the groove when he had finished. He pulled the wire taught and began to repeat the process on another tree.

He didn't say anything more as he made sure to draw the wire so that when he pulled it, as if it were a string on an instrument, it made a clear noise. The boy looked back at her, moving his shoulders, causing them to crack loudly.

"If you place it too low, they'll only fall to the ground, that also means, place it too high--"

"And they'll fly to high, thanks." Sakura, who had watched the other boy work with rapt interest, finally understood what she had been doing wrong.

"Yup. Though, it's a good trap none-the-less." He stood, his hands instantly burrowing deep within his pockets. "See ya."

"Oh, um," Sakura scratched her head, watching him leave. "Thanks Shikamaru!" She finally called after him, "I'll buy you lunch someday."

He gave her a small quirked smile over his shoulder before disappearing into the trees all together. Sakura watched him, shaking her head ruefully before turning back to the trap. When she stomped down, Sakura barely had time to lift her arm before the kunai were blazing towards her, nothing more than a gray blur.

She inhaled noisily, looking at the one at her feet; the only one she had managed to fend off. The rest were in the trees behind her. Sakura could feel blood running down her stomach and cheek.

"Well," she announced to the trees around her. "That worked well."

--------

Sakura opened her front door, calling tiredly into the silence. "I'm home, mom."

"Sakura!" Her mother ran out from the kitchen, looking anxious. "Why are you so late, I was getting so worried!"

"Sorry mom," Sakura stooped down to pull off her sandals, wincing as a strained muscle in her back protested the movement. "I got caught up in my practice."

"Why didn't Kakashi-san tell you to leave?" Her mother took the bag from her, setting it gently on a small table be the front door, next to her father's keys. "It's almost nine. You've missed dinner as well."

"Kakashi-sensei," she winced at the suffix, "wasn't there today, he's going to be working privately with Sasuke-kun."

"I see," her mother's eyes quickly sought out the small cuts on her neck and face, widening as they took in the large tears in her shirt and pants. "Sakura, whatever did you _do_?"

Sakura's mother took her hand in one of her own, and Sakura sighed at their soft feel. "Training of course," she replied.

"You need to take it easy." The older woman scolded, drawing her daughter into the bathroom and starting a bath, filling the water with a soft lavender wash. "Take a bath and get clean, I'll go warm your dinner back up and then we'll clean your cuts."

The woman brushed pale pink-hair from her face and gathered up Sakura's clothes as she shed them, placing them into the white clothes basket. She shut the door behind her quietly and Sakura leaned back into the hot water, sighing in bliss.

She loved her mother, what would she do without her? Starve most likely. Sakura dipped her head beneath the water, coming back up and rubbing the scented water away from her eyes. Though Maki _had_ said Irai could cook, and Ban--

No.

She had to stop thinking about them. She couldn't - **wouldn't** - leave. And that was the end of it. Why did Maki have to look so hurt anyway? It wasn't like she _didn't_ want to live with them, she just _couldn't_.

And since when did Sakura go and train until her nails were broken, and her body covered in gashes? Since Irai had stepped into her life, her brain supplied. Since she had begun to **love** fighting.

She could feel herself changing each day she had spent with them, seeing their strength had made her long to find her own. And suddenly, being a ninja wasn't just about beating Ino, or making Sasuke fall in love with her. It had become something more--a way for her to find the thing that she needed within herself.

It wasn't strange to her anymore, that Sasuke and Naruto might stay out all night working, training, until the sun began to rise. And it was beginning to make sense why they were so much stronger than she was, why she'd never get stronger as she was now.

Being a ninja wasn't just some job, or way to pass the time. It was a way of life. And, maybe it wasn't the most important thing - (she didn't need to become some Orochimaru clone) - but it wasn't the least important thing either.

Her mother broke through her musing as she entered the bathroom, setting out some night clothes and telling her that her dinner was ready. Sakura thanked the woman and pulled out the plug, watching the water drain quickly from the tub. Reaching for a towel, she almost wished Ban was there to be a pervert and make her laugh.

Shaking off her thoughts of him, Sakura began drying off, rubbing the towel briskly over her skin and hair before dressing. The pants were silk and fit her well--the shirt brought a smile to her lips and she hugged it tightly before drawing it over her head, grinning foolishly at her image in the mirror.

The bright orange clashed terribly with her hair, but she didn't mind. Naruto had given it to her when he had accidentally knocked a bowl of ramen onto her clothes, and she had _forgotten_ to return it (truthfully, she knew he didn't remember giving it to her, and she liked it too much to remind him).

In the kitchen her mother handed her a bowl of rice, teriyaki and mushi, while she worked on cleaning Sakura's cuts. Sakura ate slowly, still musing over her abilities. Her mother pulled away as she finished the last of her rice.

"Do you want some more?"

Sakura shook her head, jumping down from the counter and rinsing her dishes off in the sink. "No, I'm full, thanks mom."

"Alright," her mother bent to kiss her forehead, hugging her. "I'll make your lunch for tomorrow, go tell your father you love him before you go to bed. He was worried about you too."

"I will," Sakura yawned widely and dodged her mother's playful pinches at her sides. She knocked on her parents bedroom before opening the door, stopping when she saw her father bent over his desk, bathed in the light beside him.

"What can I do for you, pookie?" She made a face at the nickname, entering the room as he turned to face her.

"Dad, can't you think of anything cooler?" It was a question she'd been asking him since he had given it to her as a small child, though as the years went by they were more playful than serious.

He blinked over at her, pulling his glasses off his nose and studying her with level hazel eyes. "I see, growing up already?" He sighed wistfully and she smiled against her will. "Come here, pookie." Sakura fell into the man's arms, smelling the cologne he'd been wearing for as long as she could remember.

"I love you dad," she whispered it into his soft brown-hair -- the hair she had wished as a child to have inherited.

He rubbed her back. "I love you too, Sakura. Now, why don't you tell dad who that boy was, ne?" Sakura looked away, whistling innocently.

"Sorry dad, gotta go to bed. Night!"

He watched her flee, shaking his head, though he smiled. Cheeky child, that one.

---------

Everything's rolling into place now. Pardon the wait, Halloween consumed my free time--and for the record, I am _**NEVER **_going to make a Halloween costume again. Too much hassle. And if you were wondering, I went as Bellatrix Lestrange. I rock. XD

Remember to review! I'll try to get the next few chapters out soon. What will Sakura choose - you'll just have to wait until MoonVeil gets off her lazy rump to find out! And, for the record, I HATE this chapter, urg. So please review, and tell me I didn't kill it (even if I did). :D

**Beta:** _YvonneandNeji_

MoonVeil - Manga Girl

**Giggle Snort of the Chapter:** "Sure, it's going to kill a lot of people, but they may be dying of something else anyway."  
- Othal Brand, member of a Texas pesticide review board, on chlordane.

Pookie? That's what my mom's called me since I was little, and if I have to survive through having my mom shout, "bye pookie!" at the bus stop at nine, than Sakura can suffer through it at twelve. XD Alright, so I love being called Pookie, get off my back jerk-heads!


	6. Familiar

Fate Takes a Hand

Sakura catches the eye of someone who offers to change her entire life. Accept and leave the life she's known, or refuse and remain in Naruto and Sasuke's shadow forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

---Familiar---

_Courage is the power to let go of the familiar.  
-- Raymond Lindquist _

"I'm confused," Maki announced as they paused, waving away Irai's offer for the water flask. Ban rolled his eyes, and cracked his neck.

"Of course."

"Of course," Maki agreed before realizing that the comment had been meant as insulting. Ban leapt to the next tree to avoid Maki's leg as it lashed out at him. "You bastard," the blonde growled, and then pointed at her feet. "Get back here!"

Ban gave her a flat look, "why would I do that?"

"Enough you two, or would you have our target secure _our_ location?" When the two quieted, she turned black eyes onto Maki, "why are you confused?"

"Sakura." She told them bluntly, and then shifted from side to side as if embarrassed. "I miss her - and besides! She should be here, this is important for her growth as a ninja!" The girl crossed her arms over her thin chest and tried to look smart as her speech earned her bewildered stares.

"Wait, wait." Ban said, shaking a finger at her. "Are you telling me, Maki, stubborn to the core, who hates when new members are added to the team, _**misses**_ Sakura?"

"Are you going deaf?" Maki snapped, her cheeks burning. "I dislike repeating myself!"

"No you don't," Ban argued, "it gives you a chance to open that fat mouth of yours."

"_Fat_! There's nothing fat about my mouth!"

"_**Enough**_," Irai said, her voice not rising, but something seemed dangerous in the tone regardless. Both stiffened and turned, looking very much like apologetic puppies. "Our target is leaving, we will finish discussing this matter tonight."

"Alright," they chorused together, and then shot the other dirty looks. As Maki opened her mouth to rebuttal the fact that Ban had stuck his tongue out at her, Irai turned back, eyes blazing.

"I **said** _enough_!"

"Right!" The two snapped their mouths shut, posture stiffening as they waited for the enraged girl to calm down.

---------

Sakura sat up, peering tiredly around her dark room. She winced and rubbed a small hand against the sore muscles in her neck, trying to remember most of the strange dream that had chased her into waking. Maki and Ban, but in the bodies of small children, had been breaking things and trying to kill each other. Sakura sighed tiredly and made a mental note to never baby sit for the two should either own ever have children of their own.

The digital clock beside her bed told her that it was two hours past midnight, and by most human standards, she should still be sleeping peacefully. She rubbed a hand through her short pink hair, deciding upon taking a short run.

Three days had already passed, and yet it still seemed as though an eternity still lay ahead until Irai and the other's returned. She was horrified to find herself comparing the cake her mother had made the day before to the one Maki had baked. It didn't fall apart, nor was it packed with sugar and sprinkles, but it lacked something that Maki's had.

Sakura pulled a tight black shirt over her head, blinking at her reflection in surprise. Her arms were larger than she remembered them being - was it possible to gain so much muscle mass if so short a period? The girl turned to the side, checking herself out with growing excitement. She couldn't wait until she got to show off these babies to Naruto!

The thought made her grin and it stayed with her as she snuck down her hallway, sandals in her hands. She took an apple, rubbing it off against her shirt as she scrawled a short note to her mother. Hopefully the woman wouldn't wake up to realize her daughter had gone out at two am to train. Even Sakura's mother had a limit with how far she'd let her daughter go to train.

Thirty minuets later found her resting under a large oak, her chest rising and falling deeply with her breaths. How could she possibly keep up with Naruto and Sasuke if she couldn't even run at top speed for more than thirty minuets? The girl let her head fall back against the tree with a thump, clenching her eyes shut against tears.

No! She couldn't cry - she _wouldn't_ feel sorry for herself. This was ridiculous, why was she feeling so sorry for herself anyway?

The stupid dream, she had finally pushed Ban and Maki from her mind, she had finally been able to train on her own relatively well, and then they had to pop back in unwelcome and stir back up the insecurity in her heart. Something heavy and wet dropped down onto her nose, and the girl tilted her head up to the skies as a soft rain began to drip down to the earth.

The girl backed up against the thick tree to watch it fall, protected mostly from the water. She moved around until she found a position in which she was comfortable and watched the rain, yelping when a crack of thunder roused her from her lazy mood. Sakura growled a cruse under her breath, waiting for the fear in her stomach to unclench.

The girl froze, eyes squinting out into the rain as a black figure moved towards her. Her hand fell slowly to her kunai pouch, and she realized how foolish she had been to not be on guard even though the signs of war lay all around her. Her hand, however, fell away limply and green eyes widened.

Irai stood alone in the rain, her long hair hanging unbound around, dripping water down onto her pale face. Her forehead wasn't covered and the dark marking lay bare for Sakura's curious gaze to swallow up. Sakura was reminded of the goddess they'd learned of in mythology - not that Sakura had ever believed in nonsense like that.

"Why--" her throat caught around the words and the girl swallowed.

Irai smiled mutely, walking forward until she stood under the farthest branches of the tree. "I had meant to arrive later in the day, but early morning showers caused a need for hurry. Hello, Sakura." Lightning lighted the scenery around them, and Irai's hand reached out, palm upward in offering.

"Why," Sakura began again, eyes watching the hand with conflicted feelings, "why are you here?"

The hand remained in the air, Irai staring into Sakura's wavering gaze. "The mission ended sooner than I had planned. Ban and Maki stayed behind to escort the target back to Aki. Should I not have come?"

"No--I mean, yes." Sakura bit her lip and stood, taking Irai's hand before she could convince herself why she should not. Instantly they were flying, the rain passing through them. Neither spoke, and Sakura tried to think of a way she could put her feelings into words. She _wanted_ to leave Konoha to train, but she _couldn't_ for political and personal reasons (the former more so than the latter).

The ground rushed to meet them and soon Sakura could see her body again, shivering as her clothes settled back over her flesh, heavy and wet. Irai stared at her, dark eyes intense, and Sakura at the grass under them, twisting her feet around.

"I--you see, that is." She stopped, making a small noise of frustration.

"Are you satisfied, Sakura?"

The girl stopped trying to figure out where to begin her speech, scratching her arms nervously. "Satisfied? N-Not exactly," she rushed on, "but then who is?"

"Are you unhappy with us?"

"Of course not!" She wheezed, surprise causing her mouth to run faster than before. "I love being with you, I love learning and eating Maki's cake, and talking to Ban and--"

Irai's lips curved upwards and she took a step forward, falling into Sakura, her arms winding loosely around the smaller girl's shoulders. "We love you too, Sakura. I understand this choice is not one made easily. But," Irai hesitated, shuffling her feet around. "You help to complete us, Sakura. We need you."

Warmth blossomed in Sakura's chest and her arms gripped tightly to Irai's robe. Her tears dripping hotly onto the dark-haired girl's collar bone. "I--I," Sakura pushed Irai away and fell awkwardly to her knees, bowing her head lowly, missing the widening of Irai's eyes as her face slipped into a mask of confusion. "I am Sakura of the Ittenazuki. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to see that, sensei."

Irai smiled, her own eyes swimming with tears. "How foolish we are," she announced, reached down to help Sakura to her feet. "We'll catch our death out here, come on, Ban and Maki should be home soon."

-------

"Ah, thank you sensei," Sakura said as she took the tea her teacher offered her, savoring the warmth it provided as it slipped down her throat. Across the room Ban and Maki were drying off hurriedly - having been forbidden by Irai to hug Sakura until they were suitably dry.

Irai watched with warm eyes, holding her cup between slender hands. "Now, if I may interrupt?" Maki and Ban instantly let go of Sakura, who inhaled gratefully, her tried lungs greedily swallowing air. "We must now begin planning the manner of getting Sakura from Konohagakure. Sakura, you have not been informed yet, so I will inform you. Please pay attention. Orochimaru is leading an invasion against Konoha; his attack will begin during the fourth strange of the chunin exam."

"How do you know about this?" Sakura asked, setting down her tea. "And why haven't you informed anyone--"

"This is not my village, Sakura." Irai told her gently, "I will not put my team at risk to give out information that is already guessed upon. Konoha will be ready - or as ready as one may be for war." Irai sighed heavily, "we have strayed from the point. Sakura, I know that you would rather not be a missing nin, correct?"

"No," Sakura agreed, unsure where the girl was leading this.

"Then Haruno Sakura must die during the Sound invasion."

-------

Slow and short chapter. On top of the wait. Sorry. I'll try to have the next chapter out within the next few days everyone.

Not my best chapter but it'll have to work until I can revise it. I love you all, sorry for the wait!! Remember to review!

**Beta:**_ YvonneandNeji_

MoonVeil - Manga Girl

**Giggle Snort of the chapter: **"And here's Moses Kiptanui - the 19 year old Kenyan, who turned 20 a few weeks ago"  
- David Coleman, Sportscaster


End file.
